<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>youth by Chacharealcool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192337">youth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chacharealcool/pseuds/Chacharealcool'>Chacharealcool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depressedsuga, F/M, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Reunion, Spoilers, fiance, relationship, sadsuga, teacher, this make me happy, this was inspired by a Pinterest comment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chacharealcool/pseuds/Chacharealcool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koshi Sugawara was 23 and a fresh and brand new elementary school teacher. It was like going to a brand new school as a student even though he was working at his old elementary school. The children he taught were wonderful. And his fiancé Daichi Sawamura has been very supportive to him. But even with him taking care of kids he was still affected by the boredom his days where causing him. He wasn't surrounded by hyper first years anymore. And that was depressing him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>youth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koshi had walked in the house.</p><p>"Daichi I'm home!" He took off his shoes and set his tote bags down. Daichi jogged toward him and grabbed the tote bags. "Thanks Daichi."</p><p>"No problem Ko." Suga sat in the chair and sighed. </p><p>"How was your day?" Daichi asked.</p><p>Koshi made a small soft laugh. "Tiring for the most part, but I was buying supplies at the store and ran into Shoyo's sister! Last time I saw her was at the dinner for the first year's graduation." Even after all this time Suga still viewed the friends as first years. That's how he knew them from start to finish.  </p><p>"That must have been cool did she say anything?" Daichi asked.</p><p>"Only a greeting. But it was still nice." Koshi had just realized his days weren't as fun as they used to be. He knew he had to grow up but he still misses smacking his teammates and setting to them. They weren't interesting anymore. Even with this realization he ignored the thought and looked at Daichi.</p><p>"Do we have any games? Like board games for my classroom? It would be nice to have some handy." Daichi thought about it.</p><p>"Yeah I thing they should be in the spare room closet. I can check if you want." Koshi shook his head.</p><p>"No no. I'll look its fine." He got up and went to the spare room. The dust went all up in his nose and he sneezed. He looked around and saw a deflated volleyball on top of a box labeled "games". He moved the ball and grabbed the box. He set it on the floor outside if the closet. He kneeled and opened it. It was all just random junk. There were no games in there. Koshi was so confused it was labeled games but there were just water bottles and kneepads. He started to move things around and when he got to the bottom he froze. There were CDs labeled "Aoba Johsai" and "Date Tech" but he saw it. The very last game he played in his third year. Kamomedai high. He smiled softly at the thought and closed the box. He moved it to the side so he wouldn't be mistaken again. He kept searching and found the box. He opened it and saw monopoly, sorry!, Uno, and others that were pilled up on top of each other. He sighed in relief and took the box out. He then called out for Daichi. He came in the door and looked at Koshi.</p><p>"Yeah Ko?"</p><p>"Can you take the box to the front door so I'll remember to take it tomorrow?" Daichi nodded and Koshi looked at all the boxes he had to put back.</p><p>Daichi picked up the box and looked at Koshi. "Did you want any help putting that all back?"</p><p>Koshi shook his head. "No I got it"</p><p>Daichi started to walk out. "Okay but if you're not done when dinner is done then I'm helping you."</p><p>-</p><p>Koshi washed his hands and set the table for the two of them. They both sat down and prayed for their food. The two ate in silence until Daichi spoke up.</p><p>"I have to cover someone's shift at the station tomorrow."</p><p>"Oh. What time will you be home?"</p><p>"Probably not till ten. Later if not." Koshi sighed.</p><p>"I start work anyway tomorrow so I guess its fine."</p><p>"Would it not be fine if you weren't going to work?" Daichi asked, a little confused.</p><p>"No no no. It's nothing to think too much into I didn't even think too much into it when I said it." Daichi looked a bit confused still but continued to eat.</p><p>-</p><p>Sugawara was collecting all the fill outs that he had handed out while the kids were either reading books, coloring, or playing board games.</p><p>"Sensei!" Sugawara turned his head.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"What's this game? It doesn't have instructions just cards." When Suga saw the box he kind of chuckled. He remembered those cards. He had found them in the locker room in highschool and no one had claimed them. The game had no instructions to them so they never played it. It was always there. Eventually Tanaka and Nishinoya had made up their own rules for it and treated the game like cards against humanity. Although everyone knew that they could probably find the instructions online they thought it was more fun to just make up their own game. They played it occasionally and it eventually became a going away gift to Suga when he graduated. After all he was the one who found the game.</p><p>"Sensei?" The boy said breaking Suga out of his trance.</p><p>"Y-yeah?"</p><p>"What did you want us to do with it?"  Suga put his hand on his chin.</p><p>"Hmm.. How about you make your own game? With the cards I mean."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Like look at the cards and see what kind of game you can make with them."</p><p>"Oh okay! Thankyou Sugawara sensei!"</p><p>He nodded and went to his desk.</p><p>-</p><p>He went home and looked around. It was so... so dark.</p><p>He sighed and put his stuff away and showered. When he go out of the shower it was still 6pm. He laid in bed alone on his phone. He wasn't very hungry. The other staff had given him cookies earlier for his first day.</p><p>He scrolled through Instagram and saw that Nishinoya had another post.</p><p>'Just went ostrich riding. Hell yeah!'</p><p>Koshi softly laughed. He looked like he was having so much fun. His smile fell and he laid on his back. He looked at the ceiling.</p><p>'Its so quiet. And sort of...lonely.' Koshi thought. In a way he was missing his young days. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at his phone again. He went to the online group chat that included the old team. The group chat hadn't been used in almost a year. And that was just to congratulate Tanaka and Kyoko. He sighed once again and started typing on the keyboard.</p><p>'Hey guys! Its been a while. How are you?' He waited a second but then clicked the delete.</p><p>'Hey guys! Was wondering how you all were doing it's been a good minute since we talked huh?' He waited a second before scrunching his face and deleting it all.</p><p>He groaned. He was in his twenties for crying out loud he shouldn't be having this problem. He kept trying till he eventually fell asleep with the draft text still in his phone.</p><p>-</p><p>Daichi came home to a dark house. He was extremely exhausted from the long day and it was already midnight. He locked the door and looked around. Nothing seemed to be touched. 'Did Koshi even come home?' He thought as he set his stuff on the table. He slid his door open and silently whispered.</p><p>"Ko?" He looked around and saw the faintest light near the bed. He quietly walked over to it and sure enough there was Koshi laying alone with his phone in his hand.  His phone was clearly about to die. Daichi sighed. He carefully took the phone from Koshi. As he knelt to put it on the charger he read what was on the screen. It was a draft text.</p><p>'Hey everyone. Been a while huh? How is everyone?'</p><p>Daichi slightly smiled. He knew that Koshi had missed highschool. 'Did he even eat dinner? Why was it so dark? He usually leaves at least one light on.' Daichi thought as he plugged in the phone and locked the screen. He stood up and leaned over to kiss his forehead. Then he quietly got out some clothes and took a shower.</p><p>-</p><p>Koshi woke up to his alarm. He turned it off and got up. He stretched and saw a not on his fiancé's pillow.</p><p>'Had to take a earlier shift today! I'll be home earlier tho. Love you. Call me on your break.'</p><p>Suga smiled and went to get dressed.</p><p>On his way to the school he grabbed a bento from a corner store for his lunch. He got there and walked in class. The student did the usual bow and they got to work. When the kids were doing an assignment, Sugawara had to think of a way to teach literature to little kids.. He thought about it and decided to do a write a little story. He wanted it to be a fairytale styled story so the kids wouldn't get bored. He got to work typing on his laptop making sure have his idea written on a notepad. </p><p>He walked in the hallway and sighed, kids were such a handful. A lot more difficult than he'd imagine. He took out his phone and made his way to the breakroom. He went to his contacts and pressed call. It rang for a few seconds till they picked up.</p><p>"He Daichi."</p><p>"Ko. Hey! How's work so far?"</p><p>"A little tiring but the kids are so fun."</p><p>"That's good." There was a few seconds of silence before Daichi spoke again. "Hey did you eat last night? It looked like nothing was touched when I got home."</p><p>Sugawara chuckled. "Well you're very observant."</p><p>"I'm a cop what can I say." You could practically hear his smirk.</p><p>"That's true. Anyway to answer your question no. I wasn't really in the mood and you know I'm not really a good chef."</p><p>"Koshi! You should have at least bought something." Daichi scolded.</p><p>"Sorry.. I told you I wasn't really in the mood anyway. It would have just gone to waste." </p><p>Daichi sighed and Sugawara opened the door to the break room.</p><p>"Is anything wrong Koshi? You've been kinda dazed lately. Like your mind keeps wondering."</p><p>"Yes I'm fine. And if you wanna drug test me go ahead. All you'll find in there is like, headache meds or somin." Suga said, sitting down. </p><p>"I'm not sure you know how drug tests work."</p><p>"I probably don't" He paused before speaking again. "Are you okay? You sound tired."</p><p>"Yeah I just went to bed late. I'll probably take a nap at the station on my next break." Koshi made a confused face while he opened his bento.</p><p>"Like in a chair? Isn't that a bit uncomfortable." Daichi laughed.</p><p>"Ko. Do you remember when I showed you the station?" Koshi hummed in reply as he took a bite of his rice. </p><p>"Do you remember that one room that I showed you with the cots?" Koshi stopped eating. </p><p>"Ohhhhh." Daichi laughed but then a radio could be heard. He sighed and replied to it.</p><p>"Okay Koshi I have to go."</p><p>"Bye Daichi. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." Daichi hung up and Suga stared at his phone. His smile turned into a frown and he kept eating. </p><p>Another teacher came in and sat next to him. </p><p>"Hey Sugawara." She said.</p><p>"Hey Sakita-san, and I said before it's Suga please."</p><p>"Oh right sorry." She laughed. "So how's your second day so far?"</p><p>"It's been alright."  He responded. She frowned.</p><p>"Hey... Suga you seem down. Anything you'd like to talk about?"</p><p>Suga shrugged. "I don't know it's just been a little boring ya' know?"</p><p>"You miss highschool right?" Suga looked at her a bit impressed and she laughed. "I understand don't worry. I'm already almost thirty of course I know how that feels. Highschool was one of the greatest years of my life. And while everyone was both sad and happy to be graduating I knew I'd just be coming right back. There's really nothing you can do about it other than appreciate the memories you had from those three years." Suga finished his lunch and laughed. </p><p>"I guess you're right."</p><p>-</p><p>Suga walked in the house to hear Daichi's voice.</p><p>"It's okay if you can't come... No don't worry I'm not disappointed. It's totally understandable...Of course...Okay you too...Bye." It stopped and Koshi walked in.</p><p>"Who was that?" Daichi turned around.</p><p>"Your home! It was no one just an old friend that I had wanted you to meet."</p><p>"Oh okay." Daichi walked up and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed Koshi on his cheek. </p><p>"Daichi do you ever miss highschool?"</p><p>"Yeah a little bit. Why?" </p><p>"I don't know it was just a question."</p><p>Daichi hugged him tighter and kissed down his neck. Koshi sighed and pushed him away. </p><p>"Sorry Daichi not tonight, I'm really tired and just want to shower." Daichi frowned. It's not like he wasn't mad he just knew that it wouldn't be right to take it out on Koshi. He walked into the kitchen. </p><p>"Will you at least have dinner? I'm making pasta."</p><p>"Maybe depending on how I feel when I get out." Daichi nodded and got out enough for the two of them. Even though there was a chance he wouldn't eat it that night he could still eat it for lunch the next day. </p><p>When Koshi got in the shower he thought about his day. He was so tired and worn out but he wanted to have dinner with Daichi. He yelped as he felt the water get cold. He quickly turned it off and sighed. He got dressed and laid a towel on his head. He looked for his phone one the bed and when he got on he felt so relaxed. He just laid there. It was only six pm and he already wanted to go to sleep. He closed his eyes for just a second and then he fell asleep. </p><p>Daichi walked in the room. "Ko dinners-" He looked Koshi and saw that he was knocked out. He sighed and fixed him so he was under the covers. He removed the towel and kissed his head. When he got back to the kitchen he made sure to pack Koshi's lunch. </p><p>Koshi woke up to his alarm and turned on a lamp. He looked over and Daichi was still there. He shook him awake.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Hon you're late for work." Daichi grabbed his phone and turned it on. When he looked at the screen he groaned.</p><p>"Crap. I have to shower." He got up and stretched. </p><p>"When you get out I'll probably be gone."</p><p>"Okay but your lunch is in the fridge got it?" Koshi nodded and started to get dressed. </p><p>He grabbed the bag and drove to work. He hoped Daichi wouldn't get in too much trouble. He got a text and quickly glanced at it because he was at a stop.</p><p>'Love you &lt;3'</p><p>he smiled and the light turned green he started to drive. </p><p>'i love you too.'</p><p>'good now stop looking at your phone and drive, you criminal.' </p><p>When Suga saw the text he laughed and put his phone down. </p><p>-</p><p>Two weeks later Sugawara was speaking to the class holding papers.</p><p>"So the dictator knight had gone up to the rookie saying 'You have failed to defeat me. You have no right to be a knight in this kingdom.' The rookie night stood tall eyes filled with tears and said 'One day I will be the one who wins. And instead of pushing you down I will be the first person to offer you a hand up.' The Senior knight scoffed. He would have never thought about how they would meet again. That was the least of his worries. He didn't care about that unlikely possibility. The rookie night went off to another kingdom and became a knight there. The princess of that kingdom was then married off to the prince of another kingdom. And they decided to conjoin the two so they would be at peace. The dictator knight was ripped of his title and it was given to another. When he went back to being a regular knight he-" Koshi was cut off by another's voice.</p><p>"Let me guess the dictator knight encountered the rookie knight again?" Daichi for sure had caught on to what story Koshi was telling. The class looked over at the man, who was a stranger to them. He had a visitor sticker on his chest and something behind his back. Koshi laughed and shushed him. After he finished the story the bell rang signaling the end of the day. He handed out homework and walked out so the students can clean.</p><p>"Daichi what are you doing here?" He said while motioning for Daichi to follow him out. </p><p>"I got out early and wanted to give you this." He pulled out a rose from behind his back and he gave it to Koshi. Koshi smiled. </p><p>"Oh how romantic~" Koshi giggled and opened the door to outside and saw a crowd of the older kids surrounding some people. He sighed 'it's a fight.' He gave the rose back to Daichi who looked a bit nervous and giddy. "One sec I have to handle this."</p><p>"Excuse me guys I have to get through." He looked up and his eyes widened. "K-Kageyama?"</p><p>The man laughed. "Yo." Then there was another voice.</p><p>"Hey old man we're here too!" Koshi looked passed the crowd and saw them. </p><p>"T-Tanaka. Tsukishima, A-Asahi.." He was at a loss for words. 'Was this why Daichi looked so anxious?'</p><p>"Suga-san!!~" A woman cried. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. It was Yachi. He couldn't reply and Daichi walked toward them while Kageyama was stuck signing autographs. Asahi walked up behind Koshi and slapped his back. </p><p>"Hey kiddos I think it would be best to head home or to your clubs. Don't want your presidents or captains getting mad." Daichi said. He was still in uniform so it sort of intimidated the kids and they scurried off. Once they were gone Koshi broke down.</p><p>"What the heck Daichi." Koshi said, breaking into a sob. He knew he planed this and started weakly hitting him. He looked up and they smiled at each other. </p><p>"You big ol meanie."</p><p>"Hey I'm not that mean. If I was really mean I would have convinced Hinata, Noya, and Ennoshita."</p><p>Everyone laughed and Koshi turned to the old team. "I missed you ya big jerks!" He wiped his tears and hit Tanaka.</p><p>"Ow!" Kyoko giggled. </p><p>"We missed you too."</p><p>Tanaka bounced back and shouted "Quit the chit chat and save it for the booze!" Koshi rolled his eyes and looked at Daichi. </p><p>"Daichi."</p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"Thankyou." Daichi smiled at him and kissed his cheek while wiping the leftover tears away. </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Hurry up love birds or you're paying." Kinoshita yelled making Suga laugh and start running, still holding Daichi's hand. This was it. This was youth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was inspired by a comment on Pinterest Caro_28. This story is also on wattpad @LovelyShuri</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>